


My Wife's Dinner Guests (Cuckold Fetish Smut)

by OfStarsAndDreams



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Come Eating, Creampie, Crying, Cuckolding, Dominant, Duct Tape, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced, Groping, Humiliation, Kissing, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Service Submission, Sex, Strap-Ons, Submissive, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfStarsAndDreams/pseuds/OfStarsAndDreams
Summary: Bondage cuckold story. A dinner party with his hotwife and her friends. More specific content tags in text.
Kudos: 14





	My Wife's Dinner Guests (Cuckold Fetish Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of erotic fiction and is in no way meant to represent real people or events. It is completely written and owned by me, OfStarsAndDreams.
> 
> My short stories are generally written as PAID COMMISSIONS and do not necessarily reflect my personal interests, fetishes, or personal history.
> 
> Contents: F/m, F/M, F/F, M/m cuckold, bondage. Service sub, dinner party, dominant wife, duct tape bondage (to chair), adultery, teasing, swingers, PiV sex, humiliation, shaming, mild sadomasochism, crying (male), forced to watch, strap on use (female on male), oral (male on female), cum eating (male from female), M/m anal sex (nonconsensual), F/F kissing and groping, anal creampie (male), ass to mouth (M/m)

“David, why didn't you do the dishes like I asked?” Victoria's voice cut through the room like a knife, despite it being rather quiet and firm.

“Oh, Vicky, it just slipped my mind, I'm sorry babe...” David started, but was cut off.

“You  _ know _ Jake and Elle are coming over for dinner tonight. The place is a mess! Clean it up!”

David pulled himself from his chair where he had been working. His paperwork could wait a little longer, he supposed, though he'd probably have to stay up late to finish it all. But it paid the bills, and meant Victoria could stay at home like she wanted. He hurried to the kitchen, throwing on an apron over his clothes. Quickly as possible he set to filling the dishwasher so he could go about cleaning the rest of the kitchen. He had only been told to do the dishes, but he felt he really should make it up to Victoria for forgetting.

Victoria had apparently crossed the line already, however, and was showing displeasure in everything he did. “Not like that, you idiot, let me do it.” Grabbing a pot, she managed to spill water all over David. He didn't say a word. He didn't dare. “UGH, look what you made me do! Now you have to get changed. Here, let's go upstairs and get you changed.”

Victoria all but led David by the nose upstairs. Slamming the door to the bedroom, she started going through his wardrobe, occasionally sending glares in his direction for wasting her time. Finally, she threw her hands up in frustration. “Get undressed already!”

David complied, stripping down to his underwear. Another chilling glance got him naked. Victoria stared at him coldly, then a sudden blossom lit up her face, as if a great idea had occurred to her. “Actually, David, you can just stay right here. You are just a huge fuck-up and I don't want to risk you ruining dinner,” she said, her voice dripping distaste. “Just go sit over there.”

“Please, Vicky, I...”

“Sit down!” Victoria snapped. David sat.

“Look, I promise I won't get in the way, please let me eat dinner with you,” David pleaded.

“You just can't shut up!” Victoria snarled. She started rummaging through a drawer and pulled out a roll of duct tape. She tore off a chunk and shoved it over David's mouth. David was shocked, and reached to pull it off. “None of that now!” Victoria said, grabbing his hands harshly. She pulled out a length of tape and began to bind David's arms to his side. He probably could have stopped her had he been quick, but lacked the will to fight against her, and soon it was too late. Further and further she bound his upper body, until he resembled a silver cocoon from the waist up, stopping at the neck. David looked at her with pleading eyes. She scoffed.

Victoria began rummaging through the closets again, completely ignoring her husband. She found a slinky dress she liked, one with plenty of cleavage, and squeezed into it. Without even a look at David, she left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

David waited like that, in the dark, for some time. He could sometimes hear laughter downstairs, the clink of platterware. He couldn't believe she would do this to him, but could only give in to her better judgment. She was always right, after all. After what seemed like ages he heard footsteps up the stairs. The door opened and there was Victoria... as well as Jake and Elle. David blushed, shaking his head and struggling in his bonds. Elle laughed loudly. “You weren't even kidding, Vicky, he's all trussed up!”

“You know,” Elle continued, “Your wife has gorgeous tits. I am so jealous!” As she said this, she reached over to Victoria and pulled at the front of her dress, Victoria's full, plump breasts falling from out of it, showing her lacy, mostly transparent bra. Her nipples were clearly visible, and noticeably erect. Elle continued, pushing her hands into the pockets of the bra, massaging Victoria's breasts, pulling them out of the garment. “Oh god, these feel great,” she sighed, then pulled closer and began to lap at her nipples. Victoria began to moan.

“Oh come here, Jake, you have to feel these.” David tried to cry out, but was muffled by the tape. He was powerless to stop as Jake began sucking on his wife's breast, teasing and pinching the nipple of the other. Elle giggled. “You like that, Jake? Vicky certainly seems to. You know, you've been telling me about how you want to have a threeway. I think, though, that you are just looking for the excuse to fuck another woman. Now, normally I would never agree to such a thing, but watching you like that... I think I might like watching you fuck Vicky here.” Elle leaned forward and took Victoria's mouth in a kiss, going back and forth between her and Jake, the three of them sucking at each other's lips, running their hands over each other.

David struggled against his bonds, but knew if he tried any harder he would just fall to the floor. All he could do was watch. “We all know Vicky's a big slut anyway, right?” Elle said, running her hand under Victoria's dress, hiking it up. “She can't get enough cock in her. I bet you would love to fuck Jake, right Vicky?”

Vicky moaned, “God I want a cock in me so bad right now. Fuck.” She pulled herself onto the bed, pulling up her dress to her waist, her breasts hanging out, and got on her hands and knees, her ass in the air. Jake needed no further coaxing, and dropped his pants to the floor. He climbed up onto the bed behind Vicky, the two of them facing David, bound in the chair. Jake poised his massive erection in front of Victoria's soaking wet pussy and started grabbing her ass, teasing her with his cock against her entrance. “Oh god, fuck me!” Victoria groaned. Jake slammed his cock inside of her and Vicky let out a cry of pleasure. Jake continued to slam his dick into her, her whole frame shaking, her tits bouncing back and forth with each thrust. She continued to moan and call out for him to fuck her more.

David watched in agony as Jake fucked his wife. He could easily see that Jake was bigger than him, and more attractive. He felt horrible shame for being made to watch this, but also for being unable to please his wife like that. To his horror, he also felt something else building. And, though he tried to stop it, could feel his own pitiful erection building. Elle noticed.

“Look at that,” she sneered. “David is getting hot watching his wife get fucked by another man. He's so pitiful.” Victoria groaned from the bed. “He can't even honor his wife that much. What a piece of shit.” She walked over to him wearing a face of disgust. “Look at you, with that tiny piece of leather between your legs. No wonder she's always fucking guys behind your back. At least you bring home the bacon!”

Elle walked around the chair, until she was out of sight. David started to turn, but was interrupted as the chair toppled over, sprawling him across the floor, from a sharp kick by Elle. “Pathetic! You are useless to Vicky! You get hard watching this! Where is your honor?!” She kicked him then, in the side. She reached down and pulled him up by the waist, so his ass was in the air, his face pushed into the carpet, hands bound to his side. Unable to pull himself up, he could only listen to the slapping sounds of sex and the moaning and gasping of Victoria.

Elle wasn't done. She started to slap David across the ass, hard, with her bare hands. “You should be better to your wife! How dare you get hard!?” Elle grabbed the belt threaded through Jake's discarded pants, and began to use that instead, sending it in strips of pain across David's exposed ass. He cried out, which only prompted laughter from his assailant. Again and again she hit him, until tears were streaming down his face. 

His erection, however, was even harder than before. This did not slip Elle's notice. “God, you're a dirty little slut too, just like your wife! I bet you want to get fucked, just like your wife is getting fucked up there on the bed!” Elle grabbed David's head at this point, to turn him up towards the scene. His wife was now riding Jake cowgirl, moaning and gyrating her hips, completely naked.

“I know Vicky has a strap-on, somewhere” Elle said, starting to rummage through drawers, “She told me all about how she fucks guys and girls with it here in your bed. Ah! Found it.” She produced a mean looking piece, long and thick. She tried to fasten it over her dress, but in the end just pulled it off, keeping only the underwear, hastily getting the strap-on in position. She then glided over to where David lay, bringing a bottle of lube which she began to rub over the dildo's length, then squirting more over his asshole. She used the chair to prop him up into a reasonable bent-over position, though perhaps it was only so he could watch Jake plowing his wife. 

In fact, at this very moment, Jake was reaching the point of orgasm. He heard Elle say “You ready to get fucked like wifey? Cause here I come!”, and felt the dildo get shoved forcefully inside him. At the same time he witnessed Jake cumming inside of his wife, groaning with pleasure and squeezing her tits. She came as well, gasping and grinding, spasming in waves of ecstasy. As they writhed, Elle was ramming his ass, forcefully taking him from behind. It hurt, but it also stimulated his prostate, sending shivers over him. She continued, spanking him and laughing, like a cowgirl at rodeo.

As the massive dick slid in and out of him, David watched Jake pull his dick out and Victoria eagerly start sucking it. “Look over here!” Elle piped up, “Vicky's not the only slut! Maybe we should put him to use!” Victoria smiled, catlike, and nodded.

Victoria sauntered over and manhandled David over to the edge of the bed, Elle begrudgingly removing her toy. She then placed herself back on it again, sliding herself, feet first, toward the edge, until David was right in front of her pussy. “If I take off that tape, you'll go ahead and clean that mess up for me, won't you?” David whimpered, but nodded. Victoria ripped the tape off with one go. Wincing, David lowered himself over her pussy, lapping at her, drinking up Jake's juices from where he came inside of her. Victoria once more started moaning, pulling David's head in closer.

David heard whispering from behind him, mostly drowned out by his wife's sounds of pleasure. He felt hands on him again, grabbing his butt, slapping it. He then felt something shoved inside him again. At first he thought it was the dildo, but then, horrified, realized it was Jake's cock, now erect again. Jake began to fuck him, hard, grunting and moaning, taking his pleasure from him. He tried to pull away, but Victoria's nails dug into his head, holding him there. “Yeah, you fuck my worthless husband,” she moaned to him, “fuck him with that big cock of yours. Show him how a real man fucks. This is the only way he can provide any pleasure, his dick is too pathetic.”

David could feel the quivering of Jake's dick as it throbbed inside him, Jake fucking him. He heard Elle laughing. Defeated, he continued to lick his wife's pussy. “God, I don't know why I ever let you fuck me at all,” Victoria laughed. “Do you like the way Jake's cum tastes? Do you like the way his cock feels? I sure do. I think I'll have him over more often! If Elle doesn't mind that is.”

Victoria reached over and pulled Elle to the bed, kissing her deeply and fondling her breasts. Elle, in turn, began to masturbate. That is, until Victoria took over for her. David felt Victoria cum against his face, and heard Elle cumming at the same time. He also felt Jake shoot his hot load into his ass, the liquid filling his insides. Jake pulled out, grabbed David by the hair, pulled his head back, and proceeded to shove his cock in his mouth. Against his will, not wanting to, David found himself sucking it and licking it, collecting every drop of cum. He felt utterly disgraced and defeated, reduced to the shell of a man.

And in between his legs he felt his own cock spurting, spilling over the carpet.


End file.
